


Rip and Tear, It’s Never Done

by Spence070



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Cyber Slayer, Post Doom Eternal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spence070/pseuds/Spence070
Summary: Many years after the end of Doom Eternal, Earth discovered a way to seal the demons in hell where they could never escape. Without any need to rip and tear and with his ability to age taken from his time in hell. The slayer puts himself down and has the now uncorrupt UAC seal his body in a deep hidden tomb. Until someone decides to retrieve his body and bring it back to life to rip and tear once again.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Scientist sat in front of their computers, clicking away at their keyboards telling the robotic surgery and engendering arms what to do. The arms worked on the body below them, working to bring it back from the dead and mechanically enhance it. The body belonged to the once great Doom Slayer, the man who ended the invasion of demons and killed the gods behind it all single handedly. Now sitting on a surgery table being picked apart and put back together.

One lone young woman stood on a platform overlooking all of the work. She wore a simple UAC jumpsuit, her skin was pail, her white hair hanging down to her shoulders, her gold eyes burning bright. She grinned looking down at the Slayer. “After everything I went through to get you. This will all be worth it.” She remembered back to the years of work she did under that fool Joseph Batral, the successor to Samual Haden. She chuckled, “that fool thought nobody could get his body. The more confident you are in your outer defenses the weaker you become in your inner defenses.”

“What do you mean it’s gone!?” Joseph shouted into his phone. “I mean someone got into the chamber and took the Slayer.” The security guard said looking at the empty room in the bottom of the facility. Joseph slapped his forehead, “we’ll get off this phone and find him now!” He hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. Joseph was a large man. Standing almost 7 foot with large muscles, he could do any physical job with ease. But his brain was greater than his brawn. Being taught by Samual Haden himself the young man was leagues above most people. “No no no...this can’t be happening. How could someone steal the Slayer’s body? A better question is what are they planning with it.”

The woman now stood in front of the surgery table still watching the Slayer’s surgery. A scientist walked up to her, “uh Kacey?” He asked. He then backed away in fear at the woman known as Kacey glaring at his use of her name. “U-uh I mean doctor Makara. The surgery is just about done, all we need is the power source you said you’d use.” Kacey Makara turned and chuckled “just raise the body and I’ll handle the rest.” The scientist hand the surgery table raised upright with metal rings pinning the Slayer to it. Kacey slowly raised her hand and everyone watched in amazement and confusion as her hand started to crackle with green electricity.

She fired the electricity at the slayer’s body, and watched as the corpse convulsed to life as the energy flowed through it. After a couple seconds it stopped and everyone watched as the Slayer slowly raised his head. The slayer was now covered in mechanical parts and armor, with the little of him not covered showing his corrupted yet still strong skin and muscles. The top half of his head was covered by a helmet with large horns and a trident symbol on the front that he used to see. His upper back and chest were covered with armor plating and wires with tubes attached to his sides. His arms hard armored shoulder pads arm forearm guards, still showing off his impressive biceps, arm blade, and shoulder cannon. He wore black pants covered in armor plates and large armored boots.

He easily broke out of the restraints much to the scientist’s horror and fell less than a foot to create a loud thud with his tremendous weight. Kacey smiled at him, “so slayer, what do you do?” The Slayer looked at his right arm, “rip...” he said in a low mechanical voice. He looked at his left arm and extended his blade, “and...” he looked forward and raised his arms to shout, “TEAAAAR!” Kacey turned to the cowering scientist, “then by all means, rip and tear.” She said motioning to them and watched the slayer run to slaughter them all.

Joseph paced in his office trying to think of what to do when his personal phone rang. He picked it up seeing it was his wife, “listen honey I’m really busy. Can I call you back?” Hundreds of miles away in New York a woman stood in time square on her phone, “Joseph we're supposed to be on vacation! How long do I have to wait to see you?” Joseph sighed, “I know I’m sorry, just give me some more time and I’ll be there okay?” The woman sighed, “okay, I love you.” She hung up the phone then turned to a loud noise to her right. She saw in the middle of time square a large red portal opened up. Everyone stopped to look at the strange portal. Then a 20 foot tall monster of technology and demon flesh known as the cyber demon stepped through. Everyone stared in horror as the creature roared and raised its cannon arm to fire on them.


	2. Hell’s Return

Joseph looked at the tv screen in his office in horror. The screen showed a news report of countries across the globe in flames. “B-but we sealed the portals!” Joseph stopped to calm himself down. “Something must have happened to the dimension suppressor.” He said as he picked up his phone and dialed his lab. The phone in his lab rang out but no one was there to pick it up, only the bloodied corpses of scientist. Joseph hung up his phone, “that’s bad.” He then heard screaming and gunshots outside his office. He reached under his desk and pulled out a standard bolt rifle, “but that is worse.”

Kacey looked at the large screen showing the once mighty world powers now burning. “Well that’s unexpected, no matter. We'll just have to start a little earlier than expected.” She said looking at the Slayer who stood at her side unmoving. She smirked, “look at you, completely under my control and I can still feel your burning hate for those demons.” She cupped what used to be his cheeks with her hands, “don’t worry, you’ll kill them, kill them all.” She walked away to a different room with the slayer following.

The soldiers stood in the helicopter looking down at the burning roads and corpses. “Shit dude, I heard about the hell invasion as a kid but I never imagined seeing one.” Another soldier paused to keep his lunch down, “yeah man, this is so fucked.” A third soldier shoved them to the side to make room for himself, “talk later! We’re here.” They all looked down to see a cluster of demons feeding on charred corpses. The middle one grabbed their chain gun and opened fire on the demons. The weaker imps and zombies were torn apart by the bullets before they could fight back. The first soldier pulled out a bolt rifle and shouted, “hell yeah!” As he opened fire on the demons as well with the second soldier followed suit.

The undead soldiers shot back at the helicopter but thanks the the chaingun’s shield mod the helicopter was safe. The third soldier laughed, “how the hell did we lose to them all those years ago!?” They quickly cleared out the demons and were about to move on until a sudden beam of energy nearly hit them. “What the fuck was that!” The second soldier asked and looked out the other side of the helicopter to see a much larger group of demons, including an angry looking Cyberdemon. The first soldier looked at them all and then at the low ammo in his weapon, “...shit.”

The secretary screamed in horror as she watched a hell Knight rip her security guard’s head off. But before the knight could go after her, the knight’s head suddenly exploded with a wet pop. The secretary looked over to see Joseph run up to her with a group of heavily armored guards. The secretary ran up to them, “Mr. Betral! They’ve invaded the whole building!” Joseph stopped in front of her, “what happened to my security system? What happened to VEGA?” The woman lowered her head, “I don’t know sir but they both seem to be disabled.” Joseph growled and turned to his guards, “go find any survivors and get them out of here! I’ll fix the security system.” He said and ran to the elevator before his guards could protest.

Joseph rode the elevator all the way to the bottom floor. Once the doors opened he was hit with a wave of decomposing stench. He gaged but trudged through the excessive amounts of gore. He reached his lab and had to use his strength to force the door open. He went to his destroyed computer and cursed under his breath while inspecting how his entire work station looked like it had been run over, “what could have done this?” He quickly turned around hearing a shrill roar behind him and saw a pinky, a demon he had read about many times.

The pinky charged him, not letting anything in its way slow it down. Joseph rolled out of the way covering himself in the blood that painted most of the lab. The pinky slammed into a nearby wall, smashing its head straight through it. Joseph took the opportunity to shoot it in the back. The pinky freed its head and cried out in pain and turned to charge again. Joseph used the scope on the rifle to snipe the pinky in one of its eye’s, now partially blinded the pinky ran into another wall and was gunned down by Joseph. He sighed in relief watching the pinky fall and burn away, “those things are dangerous, how did the slayer fight so many strong demons like that?” He was interrupted by a feminine voice behind him saying, “with incredible rage and powers Mr. Betral.”

Joseph spun around to see a hologram of Kacey Makara. “Kacey? What are you doing? Where are you?” He started running on more questions but was stopped by Kacey raising her hand. “There’s a lot I can explain to you, but that wouldn’t be any fun. Besides, I’m not foolish enough to underestimate you. I want my plan to continue a little longer.” Joseph was confused, “plan? What plan?...” he then realized who could pull all of this off. “You stole the slayer’s body! But how? I made sure nobody would tell the scientist like you.” Kacey chuckled, “why should I have to answer something that’s all your fault? You’re so smart, you figure it out. I have business to attend to with my new slave.” She said and turned off the hologram. Joseph ignored what she said for now and searched around for a working computer, “come on VEGA, I need you now more than ever.”

The soldier’s held on tightly to the helicopter as it spun around in the air to avoid the demon’s attacks. “I’m gonna be sick!” The second soldier cried out in fear. The first soldier slowly noticed that there weren’t as many attacks flying at them. He moved to the cockpit, “hey slow down they stopped!” He yelled to the pilot who stopped the helicopter and looked with the soldiers to see the demons looking away from them. “What’s going on?” The third soldier asked then noticed something running to the Cyberdemon that was almost too fast for him to see.

Then the figure jumped incredibly high into the air and revealed themself as the Cyber Slayer. The Slayer fell down planting his foot on the Cyberdemon’s face. Not even the Cyberdemon could handle the weight and momentum of the Slayer and fell back. The Cyberdemon’s head was crushed like a melon beneath the Slayer’s boot. The Slayer grabbed the Cyberdemon’s horns and used one to bat away a lost sole from a Pain elemental. The Slayer threw the horn like a javelin into the Pain elemental’s eye making it cry out in pain and explode. The Slayer looked down to see a pinky charging him. But once the pinky was close it was stopped by the other horn being shoved into it’s mouth slightly upward causing it to go through the pinky’s head.

The Slayer then pulled out a mobile turret chain gun and mowed down whatever was left. Once all the demon’s were dead he looked up to see the soldier’s cheering him on. He double jumped into the air till he was on level with the soldier’s. He dashed forward knocking the third soldier who was in the middle off the helicopter to fall to his death. The two remaining soldiers stepped back, “what the fuck dude!?” The second one asked only to have his head chopped off by the Slayer’s blade. The first soldier opened fire into the Slayer’s back but his shots only hit a strange green force field around the Slayer. He stopped when the Slayer turned and flame belched him.

The soldier stepped back again hitting a wall of the helicopter and sliding down it while shouting in pain and trying to put himself out. Before he could his head was crushed between the Slayer’s boot and the wall behind him. Green energy came out of him and powered the Slayer back up. The pilot looked back to ask what was happening but a large hand grabbed his head and shoved it down onto the control stick, forcing it through the man’s eye socket and into his skull with ease. The Slayer moved out of the Helicopter and dashed through the air to grab the tail of it.

The Slayer’s weight pulled the helicopter down onto an imp who looked up for a second before being smashed into the pavement. The Slayer was then hit with a mancubus’s fire ball. Enraged the Slayer swung the helicopter around like a hammer and threw it at the mancubus, the collision making both the demon and helicopter explode. The Slayer then turned to see a tank coming towards him. He pulled out his ballista and fired an explosive shot into the tank’s barrel. The ballista shot pierced the tank and the men inside then exploded, destroying the entire tank. The Slayer turned again to see a large meck fighting demons in the distance. “Guts...HUGE GUTS!” The slayer shouted and ran to continue his killing spree


	3. Big Guts and Bigger Problems

Joseph sat in the dark corpse ridden room staring into a laptop with a broken screen. He typed away trying to get the facility to start working again. Before long the UAC symbol appeared on screen with a posh feminine voice, “good morning Mr. Betral, I was shut down. What do you need?” Joseph sighed in relief hearing her voice, “finally, VEGA reactivate the anti-de-I mean morally challenged security system.”

A few floors above, the surviving UAC workers and scientist sat in a locked room. Listening to the growing number of demons outside slam their weight against it. Soon the ceilings opened up through the facility and plasma gun turrets lowered down. They all targeted the demons and with their microwave mod latched onto the demons and pumped energy into them causing them to explode, coating the hallways and rooms in blood and bone.

Joseph watched all of this on security camera footage he pulled up in a different window. He sighed in relief and starting looking through the past security footage. “VEGA, what happened to you? Why were you deactivated?” After recollecting her memory files VEGA answered, “I was deactivated by doctor Kacey Makara. She somehow got through my security before I could respond. It’s like she knew the layout of my entire system.” Joseph was shocked, “but that’s impossible. I was the only one who designed you, and the only other AI like you is the original VEGA. But he was lost long ago.” Joseph sighed and stood up, “I guess I’ll have to alter your system later. For now I need to figure out what Kacey is doing with the Slayer.” He said watching the security footage of Kacey steal the Slayer’s body while his robotic security drones sat there doing nothing.

The Slayer stepped onto the edge of the roof. He looked down at the giant mech below him. The mech walked around on four legs with cannons instead of hands. He spotted the entrance hatch on the top of the mech’s head. He jumped down landing directly on the hatch. His weight making the hatch fall with little resistance. He landed in what seemed to be the command room of the mech. The Slayer looked at the scientist horrified faces and looked down at the blood and guts coming out from under the hatch he stood on. The Slayer then pulled out his auto shotgun and began mowing down the scientist, their blood splattering all over the the monitors.

The mech started shaking slightly and the Slayer used the helmet and visor welded to his skull to see through the blood at the monitors to see a towering titan approaching the mech. The Slayer got to work setting one of the cannons to fire on a timer. He quickly climbed out of the control room and moved down to the mech’s arm cannon. He climbed into the barrel and shorty after was shot rocketing through the air straight into the titan’s gut. The titan clutched it’s stomach in pain before it’s intestines were blown from the inside out and sent spilling all over the street below.

Joseph sat at a table, typing away at the laptop. Ignoring all of the shaken survivors around him. Finally a security guard asked, “why were the only computers that could talk to VEGA or whatever in that one room?” Joseph looked at him angrily, “because the only people who could access that room were my most trusted colleges.” He thought back to a conversation between him and Kacey years ago. Joseph walked up to the lab door and pressed his hand against the touch pad. The door opened to a clean and prestigious lab filled with equipment for every science subject. Including his AI VEGA, who could only be accessed in this room.

Joseph looked back at an awe struck Kacey, “my god Mr Betral. This is incredible! You really think I’m worthy of working in such a lab?” Joseph chuckled, “of course! You’re one of the smartest people here! It would be an insult not to let you in here. Besides we’re friends, and again you can just call me Joseph.” Kacey chuckled and blushed a bit, “hey now, you’re a married man.” Joseph shook his head laughing, “jokes aside, I hope you enjoy it here. You have full access to our technology. But VEGA can only be used with my permission.” Kacey nodded, “of course, I’d never mess with something like that. I wouldn’t even know how to.”

Joseph’s mind snapped back to the present when the laptop in front of him beeped loudly. “Mr. Betral, a mech that was sent out to stop a behemoth has stopped responding. Scans show there are no life signatures in the control room.” Everyone in the room was shocked by this news. Joseph calmly connected to the mech’s optic cameras and was even more shocked to see a dead titan with its large guts scattered across a whole block. He spotted something on its chest and zoomed in to see the Slayer roaring in victory. “What the fuck is that!” A scientist asked, appalled by the terrifying blend of flesh and metal. Joseph stared at it for a bit before gulping and saying, “the Slayer.”

Kacey watched everything the Slayer did on a large screen. She sat in a comfy chair eating popcorn with glee. She laughed watching the Slayer tear through human and demon alike. Watching their guts and blood mix together on the Slayer’s knuckles. “Oh Slayer, you are making my vengeance so so sweet.”


	4. Phobos Bound

Scientist trudged through the blood and guts of their former colleagues. Struggling to fight back their tears and puke, they entered the bunker at the bottom of the UAC facility. Joseph, now suited up along with the remaining guards watched them enter and locked the door behind them. Joseph then lead his men to the facility’s entrance. He touched his ear piece, “VEGA, locate the Slayer’s energy signal.” After a bit of calculating VEGA responded, “the Slayer is moving towards down town. It would seem that the demons are densely congregated there.”

Joseph turned to his men, “alright men, we’re going down town. Now there’s gonna be an entire army of hell between us and there. But with these suits and weapons we should be able to reach it.” The men inspected their weapons. Some had plasma rifles, some had bolt rifles, one had a chain gun. They nodded and readied themselves for the doors to open. Joseph turned back and opened the front doors to see the demons that had been attacking the door, were microwaved and exploded. Looking ahead they could still see plenty of demons blocking their path. Joseph rolled his shoulders, “this was day I’ve always been preparing for.”

The Slayer ran through the streets leaving potholes with each step. There were a few zombies and imps in his way who were either smart enough to move or are now piles of blood and guts in the Slayer’s potholes. After speeding down several blocks the Slayer stopped to see the formation of another super gore nest whose flesh slowly grew over a skyscraper. The Slayer cocked his shotgun and ran straight into the building. He punched through the front doors and was immediately pushed back by a charging pinky.

The Slayer planted his feet into the ground as the pinky pushed him. After breaking up asphalt for a few seconds the Slayer was able to stop the pinky. The Slayer pried it’s mouth open and stuck his rocket launcher down it’s throat. He pulled the trigger and watched the pinky’s tail get blown out from the explosion. The pinky went limp and the Slayer continued his way into the building with the rocket launcher.

Joseph reared back his arm and threw the grenade as hard as he could. The grenade flew threw the air and into a cacodemon’s mouth causing it to explode. He looked back to his men who were standing in formation struggling to fight off the horde of demons approaching them. Just as Joseph had read, you kill a hundred demons, and a thousand show up. “Come on! We gotta get to the Slayer!” Joseph shouted as they continued their path to the Slayer. Along their journey they suddenly felt the air grow hot and heavy. The men struggled to breath and began slowing down.

Joseph looked around confused as to what could be happening. Then as he approached a courtyard a giant wall of fire appeared, blocking their path. Joseph looked through the flames to see an arch vile summoning demons and fire to stop them. Joseph looked to the right to see a clothing store. “Quick in there!” He shouted to his men as they ran into the building for safety. They walked through the clothing store looking for a flanking route. Suddenly all the clothes around them burst into flames as the arch vile appeared again. The men ran into cover to avoid the arch vile’s fire balls. Except for the one man holding a chain gun. He activated the shield and began filling the arch vile with blue hot lead.

The other men joined in and the arch vile was badly damaged for being foolish enough to attack without its minions. Until the chain gun soldier had his arm cut off by something. The soldier dropped the chain gun and cried out in pain. Joseph looked back to see a marauder standing behind him. The marauder chopped off the soldier’s head to silence him. “No!” Another soldier cried out and charged the marauder only to be shot in half by it’s shotgun. A third man tried to run away but was cut off by a lake of fire from the now recovered arch vile and was mauled by the marauder’s wolf.Joseph lead his remaining three men away, “we have to run! We can’t fight that!” He shouted as they continued on their course to the Slayer.

The Slayer climbed out of the elevator shaft and looked to see a pumping heart of a gore nest that had tried to grow at the top of this building. The Slayer approached the heart ready to kill it but was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown back. He stopped just short of falling back down the shaft and looked to see a Barron of hell along with a dread knight and revenant. The Slayer hopped back to his feet and dashed away to avoid the revenant’s rockets. The dread knight leapt towards the Slayer ready to cut him down but his fiery blades were stopped by the Slayer grabbing it’s arm. The Slayer used his own blade to easily cut off the dread knight’s arm and then head.

The revenant shot a rocket barrage at the dread knight’s back hoping to hit the Slayer as well. The explosions created a cloud of smoke blocking their view of the Slayer. Soon after a bloodied and damaged dread knight corps was thrown at the Barron’s face temporarily distracting it. The Slayer meat hooked the revenant and blasted its head off with the shotgun. The Barron got the dread knight’s body off its face and turned only to be knocked down by the Slayer’s fist. The Slayer grabbed the gore nest’s heart and shoved it into the Barron’s mouth. Finally the Slayer pressed the BFG against the Barron’s chest. The Barron choked and watched in horror as the unstoppable green energy powered up.

Joseph ignored the pants and groans of his men as they continued running. They stopped once they approached the parking lot of a large flesh covered building. “There! The Slayer is in there!” Joseph shouted before a bright green light exploded out of the building, causing it to collapse. Dust completely covered the men’s vision and rubble flew past them. After what felt like an eternity of explosions and rumbling, the dust cleared. Joseph took off his helmet to see the Slayer standing on top of the rubble. The Slayer raised his rocket launcher ready to blow Joseph and his men to bloody chunks. But a portal opened up behind him, the Slayer looked back to it and calmly walked into it. Just before he could disappear, Joseph shot at tracking shot from his pistol that hit the Slayer. The portal closed and Joseph touched his earpiece to say, “VEGA! Track that bullet!” After a couple seconds VEGA responded with, “after calculating for a bit I have located the Slayer in...the UAC Phobos base.”


	5. The Dark Side of Phobos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m very unmotivated

Kacey watched the Slayer walk out of the portal and closed it behind him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. “I knew you’d carve a path of death and destruction...but that was better than I ever imagined!” She shouted happily to the dead silent Slayer. She walked back to the computers she was working on and sat down. “I finally get to watch these pathetic humans and mindless demons squirm in pain and fear...just like I did.” She said angrily.

Joseph walked around his office thinking. VEGA finally decided to chime in, “are you sure you want to do this? It’s obvious the Slayer is killing everything, including humans.” Joseph continued to pace, “that’s exactly why I have to do this. If he comes back, nobody will be able to stop him.” He walked over to the plasma rifle and picked it up, “I’ve studied the Slayer, I might be able to stop him there. VEGA, reactivate the teleporter’s and set them to Phobos.” After a bit of work VEGA responded, “they have been activated, but I must warn you that doing this will burn through most of our reserve power.”

Joseph ignored the warning and walked to the security room where the last three security guards were. He stepped inside, “alright, we’re going to Phobos to stop the Slayer.” He said sternly. One soldier stood up and walked to him, “are you insane? You told us that’s where the Slayer is. He'll kill us all!” Joseph looked the man in the visor and said, “if we don’t go, there’s a good chance he’ll come and kill us. You want to wait for him or go now?” The guard sighed and followed Joseph along with the other two security guards. They didn’t like this but they knew they were probably gonna die regardless.

Kacey inspected the Slayer for any maintenance he would need when the computers behind her sprung to life. “Teleporter connection to earth established” the automated voice warned. Kacey chuckled, “seems they want to come to us. Good, that will make this much easier.” She said and gestures to the computers making them activate the teleporters. Joseph typed away trying to access the Phobos teleporters. He was interrupted by VEGA saying, “The Phobos teleporters have been activated. Seems she wants us to come to her.” Joseph stood up confused, “what?...damn she must be planning out our deaths. We'll just have to work around that.” Joseph said and walked into the teleporter with his remaining guards.

As they stepped through the teleporter, the guards groaned realizing going to Phobos wasn’t an escape from the smell of dead scientist. Joseph looked around the empty room covered in blood and guts. One guard walked forward, careful not to step in scientist, “seems the demon’s got here too.” Joseph shook his head, “this isn’t the work of demons. The kills are too clean and the blood isn’t painted into symbols. This is the Slayer’s work.” Another guard stomped his foot, “then why are we here!? He’s just gonna kill us!” Joseph ignored the guard and continued on, “let’s go, I have a plan that could save us all.”

As they walked through the empty facility they became more nervous about what Kacey had planned for them. Once they reached the command center Joseph attached a usb holding VEGA into the lock to hack into the command center. The doors opened to reveal Kacey sitting in a chair with her back to them and her feet up on the computers. Joseph and his guards raised their weapons and slowly approached her, “turn around slowly and surrender Kacey. Let’s end this before any more innocents have to die.” Joseph commanded from behind his guards.

Kacey slowly turned around remaining calm, “bout time you got here. Honestly I thought you’d never get here at that pace.” She said smugly. The guard in front groaned in anger and shouted, “fuck this smug villain talking bullshit! I’m killing her!” He raise his bolt rifle but was suddenly crushed by the Slayer dropping down on to of him. Joseph and the remaining guards jumped back in shock. Kacey rolled her eyes, “well I had a lot more to say, but fine let’s play it your way. Kill them Slayer.” She ordered. Joseph moves forward but was suddenly pushed back by his guards running from the Slayer. “No wait! I have to get to the Slayer!” He shouted trying to stop his guards. One guard looked at him, “are you insane!? That things gonna kill us!” He said before his head exploded from a bolt rifle shot.

Joseph looked to see the Slayer chasing them, “damn it all!” He and the remaining guard ran into an empty room and shut the large metal doors behind them. Joseph walked into the center of the room to think while the guard rested his head against the door panting. Suddenly a blade came out from between the sealed doors and went straight into the guards chest. The Slayer pried the doors open with one hand while holding up the guard with his other. Once through the doors the Slayer threw the guard to the side like he weighed nothing and looked at Joseph.

Joseph looked down at the usb in his hand and back to the Slayer who was slowly approaching him, “I only have one chance.” He tried to run forward but was suddenly pulled back by some force. He looked back to see an orange portal had opened behind him. Kacey watched in shock on the security camera’s “what the hell is this!?” The Slayer tan to try and catch Joseph but couldn’t reach him before Joseph was suddenly sucked into the portal making it close. Kacey slammed her desk, “damn it all!...I guess those demon’s will get the pleasure of killing him.”

Joseph fell out the other side of the portal and slammed down onto the red stone ground. He groaned as he got back up and looked to see an Archvile dressed as a hypster, sitting at a small table, drinking coffee. The Archvile looked at Joseph and quickly put his cup down, “oh oh right you.” He cleared his throat and stood up, “so” he said and lowered his sunglasses, “I hear you lost a wife.”


End file.
